Gabriel Herrol's Crazy Plot Bunnies
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: Here's the home of my Plot Bunnies if they are not leaving my mind unless I put them in writing. They are free for the taking for anybody who's interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriel Herrol's Crazy Plot Bunnies.**

I decided to make a unique document where I will post my plot bunnies, lasting ideas which I can't or won't likely make use of but won't leave me alone until I put them down on paper or in this case, a Word Document. It will save some space and this way, the reviews will be centered on one document in lieu of being all over my other works. So, I'll be deleting my prompt about a crossover between Harry Potter and The Mysterious Cities of Gold and put it back on this work as another chapter. Well, let's cut to the chase shall we?

 **Plot Bunny #1: A different Dragon during the First Task.**

This plot bunny would be a Pokémon/Harry Potter crossover. Harry is still chosen as the Fourth Champion of the Triwizard tournament. How poor Harry is coping with it and the reactions of the Student Body and the Staff are completely up to you. What I would like to see, is in place of facing off a Hungarian Horntail, Harry would have to steal the golden egg in the nest of a _**female Mega Charizard X**_. How he would be accomplishing that task is entirely up to you, but I would really like to see Harry absconding with a real egg in tow with the fake one by mistake. Then the egg would hatch between the time Madam Pomfrey took to fix him up and the time after he went to see his score.

Since the Pokémon hatched for Harry, it could be a law that the newborn Charmander is now his responsibility. Hence Harry would have to learn quickly how to care and feed his new companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot Bunny #2:Harry Potter and The Mysterious Cities of Gold Prompt.**

Hi, I recently finished reading Dis Lexic's prompt about a Supernatural and High School DxD crossover and I decided to post back this one. I just can't get this idea out of my head, so I'm putting it down in writing for any would be takers. In this one, Harry ran away from home early in his life, like maybe around nine years old after he discover his magical powers and experimented with them. Naturally without any guidance he must go by trials and mistakes to learn the "do" and "don't" of his powers and even then without anybody telling him it's not possible, he won't be as restricted.

I'm not very clear on how he could achieve that, but somehow, he would stumble upon a cache of magical artifacts lost to time and in that Cave, he find the Golden Condor! Oh, I have to add that he's clever enough to leave the British Isles with Apparition or by using magic to stow away in a boat or in a plane without being detected. When Harry finally finds how to operate the ancient machine, he can use it to travel around the world and dodge Social Services and meddlesome wizards who want to take him back home. Could somebody do something with that?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Plot Bunny #3: Harry to the Orphanage.**_

This idea came to me recently. What if in November 1981 when Harry was left on the doorstep of the Dursley Family after Voldemort's social call, said family really couldn't afford financially and emotionally a second child so soon? Vernon lack seniority to be promoted and Dudley demand much care. In this one, Petunia and Vernon are not overly bad they just have to think about their family first. While Petunia is kind of sad that her sister is gone and that her nephew is orphaned, she must think about Dudley first. So they kept Harry a few days, but in the end, disregard Dumbledore's instructions.

Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, forgot that Petunia and Vernon can't access Diagon Alley and even less Gringotts to claim the stipend for Harry's care from the Potter Vault(s). After finding a nice orphanage far enough from Surrey; the Dursley family put Harry for adoption. Of course they won't tell the Staff of the Orphanage about magic but the child will know his name. From there, it's up to you. The only requirements I put is the fact that Harry goes to a good orphanage, nothing like those in the Oliver Twist novel and that the boy can't go back to the Dursleys since the Blood protection charm aka Blood Wards never activated.

By the time Harry's Hogwarts letter came, the Dursley family could have moved oversea or being victim of a mortal accident. Be innovative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot Bunny #4: A Batman/Nasuverse crossover!**

My tired mind just gave me an amusing but rather insane idea and I just had to share it with someone. Feel free to do what you want with it, use it as an omake or something. I don't really care right now to be honest. What if the Joker was a Magus? One who kind of forgot about it until one stint at Arkham he remembers, but as a twist of fate, he gets chosen by the Greater Grail for a Holy Grail war? Or even other criminals from Batman's Rogue gallery been chosen and Batman/Bruce having to track them down all the way to Japan XD. Which particular war from whatever alternate universe out of the entire Nasuverse would be up to you.

The thought of Selina Kyle/Catwoman summoning ironically Robin Hood give me a fit of mad giggles XD Or imagine the Penguin being stuck with Nero or Mordred! Or in a triple crossover, Mr Freeze managing to summon Queen Elsa of Arendelle! XD That's about all I can get out of my mind right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plot Bunny #5: Harry somehow "adopts" Kuroka.**

This idea just filtered through my brain a few minutes ago. Kuroka is a wanted felon in the Underworld. While she could have sought refuge with the Youkais of Kyoto, it would have been only a pit stop since the Devils after her hide for killing her **King** would look for her at this place sooner or later. Deciding to lay low among the Humans, she take the appearance of a black alley cat and she stays one step ahead of any Devils that could be looking for her.

In a twist of fate after escaping a close encounter with a Satan (Which one and how the encounter would go will be up to the author), Kuroka decide that staying in Japan is the equivalent of playing with fire. Using her cunning and resourcefulness and a good dose of magic (Don't forget, she's a Nekoshou and a **Bishop** ) she manage to sneak on board of a plane undetected. The plane has a few stops along the way but Kuroka is soon on British soil.

Her close encounter with the Satan and her decision to flee abroad made her dodge Ophis' agent's recruitment tentative, so she doesn't join the Khaos Brigade, at least not yet. After a while and establishing herself in the U.K, Kuroka's luck kind of turn around. I'm not sure what would or could happen but somehow she would ends up in the care of a teen or young adult Harry. In this one, Ginny and he didn't work out so they parted in good terms as friends. So from there, our favourite Nekoshou could bring her own brand of chaos into Harry's life in between her attempts of seducing the too nice for his own good young man.

 **Well, that's all I have on this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot Bunny #6: The Wizard of Zion.**

Hi, I've got another one to share! This time, it's a Harry Potter/Fallout: New Vegas crossover.

I got two settings for this one, either at a rather young age, like pre-Hogwarts or more like when he's around 20, in a freak accident, Harry is displaced from his reality to ends up in the Fallout Universe. More precisely he would reappear in the Zion Canyon, in the former state of Utah. If he appear there as a child, he could either get adopted by one of the tribes living here and learn how to survive from the land. His feat of magic could see him being saddled as the reincarnation of "The Father in the cave" for all I know.

As an adult, he could be found and healed by Joshua Graham and/or Daniel, since they've been in Zion for a few years. After Harry recuperate, his powers could be downright useful against the White Legs. And while Harry is not much of a believer in religion, I doubt he would scoff at Joshua's Faith. I have a few flashes of the young man learning how to handle firearms since he can't always rely on his magic, even if Apparition in that case would be damn useful. The knowledge on how to create portkeys could also been used to go to the Mojave or other communities for resupplying.

Of course, with his luck and with Murphy's Law in play, Harry would be in for a very interesting time in this new universe, be it as a child or as an adult. For the pairings, if you chose to have him dumped in Zion as a child, he could get paired with a female tribal or as an adult; I'd see him paired with a female Courier or maybe a female Lone Wanderer. Of course, he could always have a few girls on the side before he gets in a serious relationship.

Well, that's all I got. Interesting no? ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Plot Bunny #7: John Constantine as Harry's mentor.**

I recently saw a few scenes of the new DC animated movie called Justice League Dark and I rather liked the incarnation of John Constantine. He plays with fire, he's irreverent and he's a damn badass. He is clearly a unique magician/wizard or whatever name of spell caster he really is.

What I would like to see is that somehow, Harry's semi regular bouts of accidental magic catch the attention of a few contacts of Constantine and after one very large feat, someone decide that it's time to call the expert to investigate. Hence the reason why Constantine would eventually find himself at #4 Privet Drive, likely comment about the weird wards too.

You see, the magical community in the U.K is more diverse than the books. There are those who use wands and those who don't need them but need a magic circle instead. Each one had their advantages and disadvantages, likely the debate power VS versatility. From there I lack a real plot, but I'd like to see some sort of interactions between both Harry and John. Maybe the Detective of the paranormal could take him away from there. His life is not the most stable of the lot but maybe having an apprentice could be fun? And when he goes to Hogwarts, there's the whole library that could be useful for researching stuff.

I also see a brief scene where Jason Blood unleash the Demon Etrigan on Slytherin's Basilisk. XD

Well, that's all I can squeeze out of my brain. Till the next idea!


	8. Chapter 8

**Plot bunny #8: Naruto at Marineford.**

I have read countless crossovers. One in particular I tend to like, especially when they are well written, are Naruto/One Piece crossovers. But in all of the stories I read, I never saw Naruto present for the Paramount War or War of the Best, whatever it is truly called, at Marineford. I'm not picky in which crew Naruto would be or his/her gender, but he/she needs to be a Pirate, with close ties to Ace and/or to Whitebeard. I don't want a Devil Fruit user Naruto, the Marines are equipped to deal with that. But a Naruto with his/her post 4th Shinobi World War powers or a good grasp on Kurama's chakra (The Golden Cloaks) would be something totally unprecedented. Well, for them.

Just the thought of Naruto going full tailed Beast transformation and seeing the Marines' reaction at the inefficacy of Haki enhanced blows or Sea stone coated weapons makes me want to giggle evilly. I have this picture in my mind of a female Naruto being one of the few "daughters" of Whitebeard and being Ace's romantic interest (They are still dodging each others) tackling through everything getting in her way to go give Ace a much needed wake-up call via gratuitous violence, that he's **not** the son of the Devil and that **yes** , his life is worth something. A few good hits on the head should make him see reason. Maybe a chakra reinforced "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death".

I'd like to see that Bijuu chakra can affect Devil Fruit Users like Sea Stone coated weapons and Haki enhanced blows.

 **Well, that's all I've got. Feel free to take it if you wish. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Plot Bunny # 9: Harry Potter as Rias and Akeno's childhood friend.**

I literally just had this idea, so I decided to write it before it goes away. We all know Harry's story, how it started and how it ended. But this one would be different like any fanfictions out there. For this one, at a rather young age, Harry decided that living in the streets would be preferable than keep living with his relatives. Due to desperation and a no longer browbeaten innovative mind, young Harry learned how to use his magic without a focus. He's not really able to cast precise spells since he still not at the age to go to Hogwarts, but a summoning charm here to get something he needs, apparition to get away when the going get tough, anything that could make it easier for him to survive.

Of course, out Harry would develop into quite the accomplished thief/pickpocket and with his powers, he's able to run away before getting caught and as a street urchin, he could have made contacts with shady dealers where he could fence his loot. Everything would go more or less well until Harry pickpocket the wrong person. Either Sirzechs himself or a member of his Peerage. Normally they wouldn't be really interested in a street urchin even if the kid got balls to pickpocket a Devil, but our Harry has much potential. Seeing a Wizard kid unaffiliated running around, well the child could be useful and Sirzechs has a bleeding heart sometimes.

Also his little sister is getting lonely in the gigantic Gremory Mansion and a friend wouldn't go amiss since she's still technically too young to have her Evil Pieces set. Or it could be Grayfia's maternal instincts telling her to catch the boy and give him a home. After giving him a stern talking to of course. XD From there, Harry would likely try everything in his bag of tricks to loose his pursuers, with no real success. I see him trying to run, run and never look back until he's cornered with no chance of escaping anymore, either after being lured in a magical dead zone specially prepped for his capture or with the exhaustion catching up to him.

The timeline is not fixed, Harry could join Rias before Akeno is rescued or after, but the end game is the same. They would become a trio of inseparable friends. The possibility of Harry going back to the Human World to attends Hogwarts or another magical school or not is up to the author. But one thing I'd really like to see would be that the boy is not afraid to stand up to Grayfia or Venelana when he thinks he's in the right. Also if his Marauder's genes kicks in, I'd like to see him do some sort of prank and managed to frame Sirzechs just to see the big bag Satan getting his ass handed by his wife. XD

 **Well, that's all I have for this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plot Bunny # 10: A Disney's Moana/ Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero Crossover.**

I just had the most amusing flash of an idea and I simply just had to share it with someone. A Moana/FSN or Fate Zero crossover. I can just see Rin's twitching eye with great irritation to have to deal with the Demigod Maui as a Servant for the Grail War when she somehow managed to summon him. Maybe as Saber or another class, since his magical fishhook can be used like a sword and it gives him shape shifting powers. That demigod's ego is really something after all! XD Or maybe he could have been summoned somehow by Sakura, his boisterous manner and declarations could cheer her up and amuse her.

The same attitudes could give Zouken some really killer headaches lol XD He could also refuse Shinji's commands through the book thingie that replace the command seals in canon. I can so see Maui doing his " **You're Welcome** " song for either of the girls. For Sakura it would be with the goal to amuse her and cheer her up a bit and for Rin, it would be simply to annoy her and provoke some _Tsundere_ responses. XD For a Fate/Zero crossover, I don't really have a precise idea of who could have summoned him. Maybe Waver? Poor bastard lol.

I can also see Zelretch laughing his ass off at what became one of the Grail wars. Oh, it would also be rather amusing to see Gilgamesh being rather careful, almost tip toeing around the Demigod of the sea and wind. Not so much as being afraid, Gil is a King and have divine blood too, but more like not wanting to kick the hornet nest so to speak. At least, not without prior preparations. Maui might act like a fool with an inflated head but his exploits are real, even if a few could be a tad exaggerated. So yeah, you don't mess with Maui.

 **Well, that's about all I've got for this one. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Plot Bunny #11: Addams Family and Hellsing crossover.**

I had this funny scene in my head a while back for a crossover between Hellsing and the Addams Family. I saw Alucard being let out on vacation and deciding that going on a trip would be nice. A change of scenery so to speak. Thus he's heading to New Jersey to visit the Addams since they are somehow friends. After the pleasantries are over, the kids start crowding him, asking about tips on how to blow somebody up in a more effective way or if he could give them lessons on how to use guns. Of course, since they are kids after his own unbeating heart and his honorary nephew and niece, he indulge them.

I almost lost myself to laughter when I imagined eleven and twelve years old Wednesday and Pugsley Addams shouting happily

"Uncle Vlad!"

Of course, Morticia interject sternly that there will be no bloody murders or explosions before dinner and not before the dishes are taken care of, which of course makes the kids pout but makes Alucard, Gomez and Fester laugh. Of course after dinner and after the chores, I see Wednesday playing around with Baskerville while Alucard show Pugsley the ropes of firearms.

 **Well, that's all I have for this one. If you're interested, feel free to take it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Plot Bunny #12:**

 **A Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild/Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero crossover.**

Another weird idea came to me while corresponding with my buddy Quatermass. What if Link from the game The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild was somehow summoned as either a Saber or Rider Servant? I don't have any relevant plots point for this one, it's simply an idea that popped up and I decided to write it down.

For his "Noble Phantasms" you could give him the powers of the Sheikah Slate and the abilities given to him by the Champions' Spirits and the fully awakened Master Sword. You boost them up from several levels and presto! Heroic Spirit! His equipment could be listed under Mystic Codes. For Rider mode, there is always Epona or if you wish for a more special mount, there is the Lord of the Mountain Satori or maybe even the Master Cycle Zero.

He could have been summoned as a glitch or even by mistake by Medea when she summoned a false Assassin to guard the entry to Ryudou Temple. From there, you can take it as far as you would like.

Well, that is all there is to it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Plot Bunny #13**

 **Demigod son of Zeus/Jupiter; Skyward Sword Link.**

I was browsing trough Pixiv yesterday evening and when I found some pretty nice looking artworks of Skyward Sword, I was hit with a shocking brainwave. What if this version of Link was in fact a demigod? But not any demigod, a son of Zeus or maybe Jupiter, since in Rick Riordan's works, Jupiter is said to have blond hair and electric blue eyes. Jason Grace look a lot like his father physically. But the offspring of the Gods does not always look like them.

This version of Link is blond, admittedly more of a dirty blonde colour than anything else, he also got the piercing blue eyes even if they aren't exactly electric or as striking as his Twilight Princess Incarnation. This version of Link got a rare breed of Loftwing as his trusty companion and it's also very clear that he is a very gifted rider. The clinch is when we see him look all confident and almost excited when he drop in a free fall, about to enter a region or just to land on an island around Skyloft. Only a child of a wind affiliated deity could smile like that in a free fall.

The heroic nature and the desire to help could have stemmed from the Domain of justice both Greek and roman aspect reign over. It's an interesting idea I think and free to take for everyone interested.


	14. Chapter 14

**Plot Bunny #14 :**

 **Harry Potter: Loftwing Rider.**

These last few days, I keep daydreaming of a few scenes where Harry is soaring in the skies, high above the clouds, on the back of a Loftwing. For those not in the know, Loftwings are large birds able to support a human on their backs from the game Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and are the main way the inhabitants have to travel from one floating island to the next. The idea stem from the fact that Harry love to fly. He has inherited his father's talent on a broom. Before his first year, Hagrid gifted Harry with a snowy owl who was christened Hedwig. What if Hedwig's owl form was only a mean to be discrete?

What I see is this, during a particularly brutal game of Quidditch or just for the enjoyment of being an adrenaline junkie, Harry either fall off his broom by accident or voluntarily let go while he is very high, at an height where a fall would be considered one hundred per cent deadly even by wizarding standards. To break his fall, Harry adopts an X like position all the while laughing, grining and whooping like a loon. But before long, he brings his two indexes to his mouth and whistle loudly. With a great enthusiastic shriek in greeting, Hedwig now in the form of a Loftwing, appear from seemingly nowhere and swoop under her partner; making Harry land on her back.

Of course once they are back on the ground and Hedwig resume her owl form, Hermione and/or Professor McGonagall are bound to read him the riot act for his reckless stunt.

 **Well, that's all I have for this one. What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Plot Bunny number 15: BOTW idea.**

We all know that Zelda awoke her Sealing powers too late and there's also lot of rumours in the game saying that Zelda had eyes only for her knight. My idea would be that both she and Link entered into a clandestine love relationship with each other's, seeking comfort in each other's arms during their travels all over Hyrule, seeking any good little thing they can get, what with the growing threat of Calamity Ganon. After a very rough day, perhaps when the King forbid Zelda to have anything to do with her research of ancient Sheikah technology, both Link and Zelda need something to hold on. So in a mix of teenage hormone fuelled stupidity, they have sex but with everything falling on their shoulders, they forgot to use protection, be it some sort of elixir to take before or after or even a condom prototype. Now fast forwards to the fated day, Link fell in battle and sent to revive in the Shrine of Resurrection while Zelda prepare everything for Link's eventual return before going to confront the Calamity alone.

My best guess would be that during her time locked in spiritual battle with Calamity Ganon, Zelda's body was locked into some sort of stasis. Fast forwards to Calamity Ganon's defeat, Link does have recovered the thirteen (?) memories Zelda left behind, but even if Link remember Zelda, they still have to repair their relationship if Link don't remember exactly just how close they were a century ago. All the while they get back on their feet, now no longer in stasis, Zelda's biology resume as normal and after an embarrassing visit to Impa, Purah or Robbie a couple of weeks later, Zelda and Link found out that they have created life. They now have to juggle rebuilding the kingdom, their evolving relationship, Link's somewhat still spotty memories, PTSD and the hardest decision yet, to keep or not keeping the baby.


End file.
